For the First Time
by Sporadic-Tiger
Summary: Anna and Elsa do the frick frack for the first time.


"Good morning~" Anna greets her sister, walking up to her, swaying her hips. Elsa was working on some official paperwork, but looked up when she heard Anna's voice. The queen's jaw drops slightly and her eyes widen some as her eyes follow her sister's sway, entranced by it. Anna smirks, "You like what you see~?" The older girl realizes what Anna is doing; she'd been this way for weeks now. Of course, Elsa sees the fairness in it, they had agreed on the increase of the level of intimacy they would consider their relationship as at least a month before Anna started trying to seduce the elder girl at every turn. It was slowly beginning to eat at her gut, because she WANTS to, but she's... hesitant. Her mind says it's wrong, but her body and heart are so ready that they can't contain themselves sometimes. She stands, her eyes on Anna's face. The redhead doesn't stop, but continues, her heart secretly leaping as she hopes that her attempts are finally working. Elsa walks toward Anna, a small smirk tugging at the corner of her own lips. When they reach each other, Anna half expects her sister to crash their faces together in a passionate display of lust and desire, but no such thing occurs. Instead, her face contorts with disbelief as Elsa takes her sister's hand and lifts it to her own mouth, kissing it gently. Anna's face falls, her bangs covering her eyes.  
>"Elsa." Anna says, sounding surprisingly cold. Elsa is shocked.<br>"Y-yes?" Elsa asks, looking up at the younger girl. She knows what's wrong already, but doesn't have the courage to face it. It takes every thing she does have not to flee.  
>"We agreed that this was romantic now." Anna says, unmoving. "What is the point of a romance if you only kiss my hand?" she looks up to show her full and frustrated face to Elsa, "You could have done that without agreeing to a taboo status! Why accept the forbidden if you're not going to... <em>accept the forbidden?!"<em> Elsa's visage is overcome with sorrow as she sigh.  
>"I'm sorry... I... I'm just... I can't..." she stammers.<br>"Elsa. I know it's hard. Believe me, I'm having second thoughts too." Anna says, calming down. She takes Elsa's face in her hands, "But I love you more than that. All I can do is hope that you love me that much."  
>"I do. Please, Anna, don't for a moment think that I don't." Elsa says, pleading with the woman before her, "But... I just... I'm scared."<br>"That you'll hurt me?" Anna questioned, her face gentle. Elsa nods, on the verge of tears.  
>"I... I couldn't bare it if anything happened to you because we were..." her eyes dart around the room, as if chasing the thoughts racing through her head, "And if someone catches us... O-or what if-" Elsa is cut off by a gentle finger to her lips. Her eyes come back to the freckled face of the princess, which is looking back to her with the most gentle understanding smile she has ever seen in her life.<br>"Elsa... I understand now. And I know it's probably wrong of me to still be so impatient with you though. I just..." Anna leans in, her face passing her sister's until their cheeks rest against each other, "I _need _you, Elsa." she sighs on the eldest's earlobe, "I _need_ you under my clothes and my skin. I need to feel your body against mine. I need to feel your cold breath on my neck as we come together in a tangle of loving limbs and passionate sonances." Elsa's eyes had shut during Anna's little speech, though she wasn't sure when. Her cheeks grew red and her breathing became heavy as Anna spoke, and she imagined the scene unfolding in her mind. "Do you need me too?" Anna asked, punctuating the question with a small sigh against Elsa's ear.  
>"Y-yes, Anna. I do." Elsa's reply was already a half moan.<br>"If you mean that," Anna says, backing up, watching contently as the queen's eyes flutter open again, "come to my room tonight." Elsa stares at Anna, expecting her to leave. When she only continues to stare back at Elsa, the older girl's face twists in confusion. She considers what's happening for a moment, and then the light bulb in her head lights up.  
>"...Anna." she says, addressing the girl who is still staring at her.<br>"Yes?" Anna asks, still watching Elsa.  
>"You practiced that, didn't you? And now you don't know what to do next." Elsa asks. Anna smiles sheepishly and blushes.<br>"Y-you got me." Anna says, her hand coming up to brush away bangs that don't need to be brushed away, "I... I was hoping it would... convince you. So uhm. Did it?"

"It was pretty good, I'll admit," Elsa says, smiling at Anna, "But you'll have to wait until tonight to see." She quickly steals a deep kiss from Anna's lips, turning and walking the other way with an air of sophisticated grace.  
>"Ooohh... Was that it?" Anna asks herself, blushing and smiling like the goofball she is.<p>

That night, Anna lays in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She sighs lamely, completely unsure if Elsa will show up or not, then rolls over to stare at the door itself. A soft knock so light that Anna almost doesn't hear it suddenly comes from the other side of the subject of her gaze, and her face shoots into overwhelming joy as she jumps up to open the door.  
>"A-Anna?" she can hear Elsa's gentle voice asking though the wooden barrier, and she flings the thing open so hard that she doesn't quite get her hand off in time and stumbles slightly as it flies. She barely remembers and stops it before the doorknob smashes the wall.<br>"Elsa!" she shouts quietly, "You came!"  
>"Well... not yet." Elsa smiles nervously and blushes. Anna stares, her own cheeks reddening.<br>"That... was probably the driest joke I have ever heard." Anna says, then begins trying to correct herself, her hands flying around nervously, "I mean, not that it wasn't funny, because it was, I just... you never really joke, so I just..." she trails of, not sure of what to say next.  
>"... Didn't see it coming?" Elsa smirks a little.<br>"Well, yeah, but..." Anna begins to reply, but stops again. "...You did it again."  
>"It seems that way. Not exactly the best way to start this, is it?" Elsa asks. Anna is floored by how shy Elsa is about this. The younger girl smiles.<br>"Are you sure you're okay with this?" she asks, carefully taking Elsa by the shoulders. Elsa nods.  
>"Just... be careful." Elsa requests. Anna gently guides Elsa to the bed.<br>"Don't worry, Elsa." Anna says, laying her down and slowly climbing on top, her hands falling to either side of the queen's head, "It's okay. I think I know how to handle this. And I'll be gentle. You won't hurt me." she kisses Elsa's cheek, "You won't hurt me," her jawline, "you won't hurt me," her neck, "you can't hurt me." her collarbone. Elsa lets out a light moan, her eyes falling shut and her cheeks reddening more. "Your moans are cute," Anna points out as she sucks on the older girl's collarbone, migrating to the base of her neck. Elsa begins panting underneath her, moaning a little louder now.  
>"...<em>Anna,<em>" she breaths, her tone light and airy. Anna feels the queen tremble beneath her, like a delicate flower in a harsh wind, "_Don't stop._"  
>"Don't worry," Anna replies, tracing her fingers along Elsa's sleepwear just enough for her to elicit a gasp, "I won't. I'm right here, okay? No matter what happens, I've got you." Elsa nods, a small whine for attention escaping her lips, and just after, Anna catches them, imagining that she swallowed the whine as she closed in, kissing Elsa firmly, passionately. She feels the flame of desire in her gut being fanned as Elsa groans into the kiss, egging her on in spite of her fear. Anna focuses her attention on her own hands, bringing them down at an equal rate along the sides of the thin fabric that kept them from her sister's skin.<br>_My sister...?  
>No.<br>My lover. That's what she is.  
><em>Elsa releases another call of pleasure from the back of her throat, and Anna grips the hips of the woman beneath her.  
><em>Those amazing hips...<br>_"Elsa..." Anna means to merely question, but her voice comes out husky, "Can I remove your gown?"  
>"Yes, Anna," Elsa answers, looking down to her, "You may." The desire in her eyes threatens to overtake Anna, but she pushes it back. Her mind wanders to what she used to hear Elsa chant from the other side of her doors for years on end.<br>_Conceal. Don't feel. That was it, right?  
><em>The redhead slowly lifts the gown off her lover, and Elsa let her head roll back, taking in every moment of Anna's skin brushing hers as the garment comes off.  
>"Elsa, how did you do it for so long?" Anna asks, her fingers moving extremely lightly across Elsa's ribcage. Elsa sucks in a breath.<br>"Do what..?" She manages.  
>"Find the strength to push everyone away." Anna replies, although she's not sure if that's what she exactly means to say, so she elaborates, "Now that I know why you did it... it was actually a really brave thing of you to do. And for so long... I would have faltered after a few years I think. But you stuck to it. How?" She leans down and lays light kisses on Elsa's stomach, which makes the girl under her moan more.<br>"I... I loved everyone too much. I couldn't let them be hurt, no matter what happened to me." Elsa answers, between pants as Anna tongue is on her skin... _that glorious tongue._ "And I couldn't have done it if you didn't keep coming to my door." The younger girl pauses and looks up.  
>"R-really?" Anna asks. She was suddenly curious. "I... I never thought that made a difference."<br>"You may have just as well saved me twice." Elsa admits, "There were times when I thought that the world would have been better off without me... And then you would come and talk to me. Even if I couldn't answer, you'd tell me about your day, about when you got in trouble, the things you liked or didn't like, you would just sit there and talk. And I listened to every word." Elsa tears up a little, but continues. "You'd tell me you loved me. Still. Even after I... did that to you. For so long. And I'd remember why I was there." She pauses, looking over Anna's face, which has a few of it's own tears falling down her cheeks, "Why I'm still here. Anna, you are my everything. Nothing will ever change that." Elsa feels the love she holds for Anna spread in her like a fire, and holds it there as Anna sniffs lightly. "I... I understand if you don't want to... do this tonight." Anna shakes her head and suddenly is kissing Elsa's lips so hard.  
>"I do! I want to... I want to show you my love. If you'll let me." Anna requests softly. Elsa smiles and nods. Anna quickly strips her own gown off and lays her body on top of the queen's. Elsa sharply inhales at the feeling of Anna's breasts against her own, and Anna gasps in kind as Elsa hands roughly grope at the bare skin of her back. Anna lifts herself, bringing her hands to Elsa's breasts, massaging steadily, thoroughly enjoying each of the noises her lover makes. She places sporadic kisses below Elsa's bellybutton, letting her tongue swirl about as Elsa's breath hitches and her voice raises in pitch from pure desire.<br>"Are you okay?" Anna inquires, "You're not feeling... cold?"  
>"Anna..." Elsa moans, "Do I feel cold to you?"<br>"... No..." Anna replies as she realizes that for the first time in forever, her sister feels regular in temperature, "You don't... How...?"  
>"I am..." Elsa emits another desire filled cry as Anna kisses the inside of her thigh, teasing her, "You're filling me with your love." Anna looks up into the queen's eyes, and they're both smiling gently.<br>"Can I...?" Anna finishes the question by placing her hand over Elsa's center, causing the older girl to moan loudly and throw her head back.  
>"<em>Yes,<em>" She moans again, "_Yes, _Anna, _please._"  
>Anna brings herself as close to Elsa as she can get before pushing a finger into her. Elsa shouts in pleasure, and Anna feels the eldest flex against the digit inside her already. The redhead lets out a hum of approval.<br>"You're so wet..." Anna comments.  
>"For you..." Elsa finishes.<br>"You're so suave, Elsa." Anna replies. Elsa doesn't dwell on her confusion at the statement, nor does she even get the chance to, because soon Anna's finger is moving, in and out, swirling, exploring, finding every spot it can reach, which makes Elsa squirm uncontrollably. Anna feels her own desire drip down her leg a little as Elsa's breaths get more airy, higher pitched, and noisy. Then Anna begins rubbing her palm on Elsa's nub. Soon enough, Elsa knows how close she is, and she's afraid of what might happen when she goes over the edge.  
>"Elsa," she hears Anna say, "It's okay. I've still got you, remember? You can't hurt me. I've got you. Just let it all out, I know how close you are..."<br>"N-no..." Elsa breaths, "I... _I..._" she can't say anymore; she's already so far gone.  
>"Elsa. Please." Anna mutters into Elsa's stomach while she keep her finger working, "For me. I can't finish you unless you let go." She inserts another finger, and that combined with Anna's pleas, while she just as easily could have continued to fight it, was enough for Elsa to finally place her full trust in Anna and let herself go.<br>"_ANNA!" _She cries as she loses herself, "_I LOVE YOU!" _Anna waits for Elsa to come back down before kissing her gently and replying,  
>"I love you too, Elsa."<br>And they hold each other tightly until sleep overtakes them._  
><em> 


End file.
